


Наказание

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: С Ойкавой, который не знает, чего хочет, находиться рядом сложно. Когда Ойкава знает, чего хочет, с ним гораздо проще — если дать ему желаемое.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 9





	Наказание

Обычно Ойкава знает, чего хочет — и пытается этого добиться. С Ойкавой, который не знает, чего хочет, находиться рядом сложно. Еще сложнее, когда ему при этом еще и скучно. Он мечется по комнате, садится на минуту, но тут же вскакивает, то и дело хватает что-нибудь со стола или полки, крутит в руках, как будто не понимая, зачем оно ему, и откладывает обратно, задирает и язвит больше обычного — или наоборот впадает в мрачное молчание. 

— Да угомонись ты уже, — Ивайзуми не выдерживает и откладывает в сторону учебник, который пытался читать все это время.

Ойкава не отвечает, только в очередной раз отходит к письменному столу и начинает там возиться — шумно и демонстративно перекладывая с место на место стопки учебников и тетрадей с конспектами. 

— Ойкава.

Молчать Ойкава умеет не менее раздражающе, чем говорить. В обычной ситуации Ивайзуми махнул бы на это рукой, но не когда у Ойкавы есть причины для такого настроения: снова напомнившая о себе травма и неделя без тренировок. Ойкава мается этим вынужденным бездельем, еще больше накручивая себя. Все будет хорошо, в этом Ивайзуми уверен, но оставлять его сейчас наедине с самим собой не хочется. 

— Ойкава, я тебя сейчас стукну.

Никакого ответа, только еще более громкое шуршание страниц.

Ивайзуми неохотно поднимается с кровати, подходит к столу и, поддавшись порыву, нагибает Ойкаву к столешнице и сильно шлепает. Ойкава тут же обрывает возмущенное «Ива-чан!», замолкает ненадолго, а потом говорит:

— Сделай так еще раз.

От удивления Ивайзуми роняет руку и отпускает Ойкаву, и тот сразу приподнимается и оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него. 

— Нет, правда, повтори. Хочу проверить кое-что. 

Ивайзуми неуверенно хлопает по подставленной заднице.

— Нет, не так — сильнее, как в первый раз. 

— Ты издеваешься?

— Ну, Ива-чан, тебе жалко что ли? 

Ивайзуми не жалко. Он бьет и Ойкава снова задумывается, как будто прислушивается к чему-то.

— Знаешь, кажется, мне нравится. Давай попробуем по-настоящему.

— Нет, ты точно издеваешься!

— Я серьезно. Но если хочешь, могу продолжить доставать тебя, пока не передумаешь. 

— Какой же ты все-таки засранец.

Ойкава ухмыляется — хитро и насмешливо.

— Ну так накажи меня. 

Когда Ойкава знает, чего хочет, с ним гораздо проще — если дать ему желаемое. Или, наоборот, во много раз сложнее — если попытаться не дать. 

Ивайзуми вздыхает и отходит к кровати. Садится и приглашающе похлопывает по коленям.

— Ложись.

Добившись своего, Ойкава тут же стягивает с себя штаны вместе с бельем, бросает на пол неаккуратным комом и укладывается сверху, ерзает, устраиваясь поудобнее. 

— Давай.

Голос довольный, как будто собирается разворачивать рождественский подарок. Ивайзуми едва сдерживается, чтобы не засмеяться от дурацкой мысли, но веселье быстро уходит, оставляя неуверенность.

Ивайзуми не знает, как начать: одно дело толкнуть Ойкаву во время перепалки или отвесить подзатыльник — это привычно, это он может, — и совсем другое — перегнуть его через колени и отшлепать, как маленького ребенка. Ивайзуми кажется, что более глупых ситуаций в его жизни еще не было.

Ойкава нетерпеливо ворочается, от прохладного воздуха светлая кожа ягодиц покрывается мурашками. Ивайзуми шлепает — несильно, на пробу, — и смотрит на совсем бледный отпечаток ладони.

— И это все? Если бы ты так слабо бил по мячу, никогда бы не стал асом. 

— Ты — не мяч. 

— Допустим. А ты представь. 

Представлять Ивайзуми ничего не собирается, особенно такую ерунду, но второй удар выходит сильнее. По-видимому, недостаточно: Ойкава хихикает, окончательно расслабляясь у него на коленях.

— Неа, совсем слабо, — голос насмешливый ровно настолько, чтобы начать выводить из себя.

Ивайзуми рычит и наконец шлепает в полную силу, искусственно создает в себе нужный градус раздражения. Любимая игра: Ойкава дразнит, Ивайзуми — каждый раз ведется на его подначки, которые давно уже не задевают, да и не рассчитаны на то, чтобы задеть, на самом деле. Они оба знают, что это не по-настоящему, но продолжают подыгрывать друг другу — игра стала слишком привычной, чтобы им захотелось прекратить ее.

Теперь Ойкава не смеется и не дразнит, только напрягается немного и цепляется пальцами за его бедро — значит, все хорошо, он все делает правильно. Ивайзуми бьет размеренно и равномерно, не считает удары, только следит за тем, как ягодицы сначала розовеют, а потом наливаются краснотой, чувствует, как нарастает жжение в ладони, и прислушивается к стонам Ойкавы, постепенно переходящим в негромкие вскрики. Тогда он останавливается ненадолго, давая передышку, мнет и поглаживает ягодицы. Кожа под пальцами горячая, мягкая и наверняка очень чувствительная — Ойкава всхлипывает и пытается потереться о его ногу. У него уже давно стоит, твердый член ощутимо упирается в бедро. 

Ивайзуми наклоняется к уху Ойкавы и шепчет:

— Надо было выпороть тебя ремнем, раз ты такой непослушный.

Ойкава крупно вздрагивает всем телом, сильнее стискивает пальцы и едва слышно выдыхает:

— Да…

За ремнем он, конечно, не идет — нет смысла: Ойкава явно долго не продержится, да и собственный член уже ноет от возбуждения. 

Он бьет еще несколько раз, а потом просовывает руку под живот Ойкавы и сжимает его член, с силой проводит от основания до головки. Ойкаву подбрасывает на его коленях так, что он всерьез рискует свалиться, он почти воет и тут же утыкается носом в бедро Ивайзуми, сжимая в зубах мягкую ткань домашних штанов. Ивайзуми продолжает водить рукой по члену, собирая теплую сперму и чувствуя, как она течет между пальцами и капает на босые ноги.

Когда Ойкава затихает и только тяжело и прерывисто дышит после оргазма, Ивайзуми поглаживает его по влажной от пота пояснице. Вторую руку, в сперме Ойкавы, он запускает в штаны и, наконец прикоснувшись к себе, тихо стонет от облегчения. 

Ойкава тут же выворачивается из-под его руки, стекает на пол, устраиваясь на коленях перед ним, поднимает на него раскрасневшееся лицо с яркими глазами и слипшимися от слез ресницами и шепчет искусанными губами.

— Давай лучше я.

И сразу же, не дожидаясь ответа, тянет вниз пояс свободных штанов, только чтобы высвободить член, наклоняется к нему, обхватывает губами и берет сразу до основания, прижимаясь носом к паху и сглатывая, и Ивайзуми кончает, запрокидывая голову, сжимая руку в растрепанных волосах — сначала крепко, потом мягче, лаская и поглаживая, пока Ойкава глотает его сперму.

Отстранившись, тот вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони — движения привычно порывистые и энергичные, Ивайзуми не знает, откуда у него каждый раз берется столько бодрости сразу после секса. Говорит:

— Это было круто.

Спрашивает:

— Повторим как-нибудь?

И у Ивайзуми нет причин ему отказывать.


End file.
